Not Today
by angellwings
Summary: Natella. It's Thanksgiving and Ella is sick. Of all days, she can't be sick today. Not today!


**A/N: **HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Here is a Natella to let you all know how THANKFUL I am for them! Also, this is dedicated to Ellyse (needsmoreicing) because I started this little ficlet for her!

Best wishes!

angellwings

* * *

Not Today

By angellwings

* * *

Ella groaned as she slowly woke up to a singular ray of sunshine bearing down on her face. Her head felt like it was trapped in a vice and her nose was sore her throat was full of gunk. She rolled over onto her stomach but quickly decided if she tried to sleep with her face in the pillow she'd suffocate. She couldn't breathe out of her nose as it was and it was difficult to breath out of your mouth when it was smushed against a pillow. She whined miserably and rolled back over.

Stupid sunshine. Didn't it know she had today off?

_Oh God, today!_ Ella thought urgently as she sat straight up. She grabbed the sheets around her as the dizziness settled in. It felt like the world fell away and she was floating. She hated it when that happened. She gritted her teeth and glared at the ceiling.

She could not be sick _today_. Not this day of all days!

Her cell phone rang and she bit her bottom lip as she glanced at the screen. It could only be one person. The person who was supposed to be coming over to help her bake things for _his family's_ Thanksgiving which _she'd_ been invited to. For the very first time.

No, no, no, no, _no!_ Ella threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. She immediately regretted it and had to put a hand on her bedroom wall to steady herself. She breathed deeply through her mouth and threw open her closet door. No way Ella was going to let a trifle-y little cold keep her from making a stellar impression.

She pulled out the garment bag in the back of her closet and laid everything out on her bed. Cold medicine first then a quick breakfast and a shower with _lots_ of steam. Then she would get dressed and be ready in time to watch the Parade on TV, which Nate promised he would be on time for. She ran through her list and was careful to take the non-drowsy cold medicine. She would not allow herself to doze off in front Nate's parents. There was no telling what people might think if she did! She wouldn't be able to stand it if they thought she was bored or rude. She heated up a whole grain waffle and slathered it in Nutella, bananas, strawberries, and blueberries and then poured a cup of coffee loaded with sugar. She downed both and then pulled out a cold beverage tumbler and filled it to the brim with orange juice. She took it with her to the bathroom as she ran the water for her shower.

Steam filled the bathroom and Ella could feel things loosening and clearing up. It was miraculous. She took another sip of orange juice before she took of her pajamas and stepped into the hot water. There were no words for how glorious the hot water felt. She already felt immensely better and the medicine hadn't even had time to kick in yet.

She dressed and then blow dried her hair and then used a curling iron to create soft waves and coated every wave in hairspray. She did natural looking eye make up and a bold deep red lip with mascara that gave her lashes the illusion of being thick and full. She opened her jewelry box and glanced through her collection. Most of it came from Nate. No matter how often she told him she didn't need any gifts he insisted on showering her with them. She'd managed to talk him into a deal though. He was only allowed to give her one expensive gift per actual gift giving event (Christmas, birthday, anniversary and she'd had to throw in Valentine's Day at his insistence.) But still two years of "gift giving events" had resulted in some very nice pieces of jewelry. She wore her silver pieces that could coordinate and then stared thoughtfully at the Tiffany Circlet Ring in the ring section of her small but crowded wooden jewelry box. She didn't wear it every day like she wanted to because they hadn't told anyone, but they were telling his family today. She itched to put the silver ring decked out with a trio of modestly sized diamonds on her finger. The total Karats on the ring were more than some rings she'd seen with one large central diamond, but since these were three relatively small diamonds it didn't look gaudy or obnoxious at all. It was subtle and beautiful and absolutely perfect.

And hopefully after today she'd get to wear it more often.

She took a deep breath and slipped it on her finger. She could at least wear it this morning while she and Nate were at her place. She smiled softly at the ring as it sat on her finger and reverently ran her finger over the diamonds.

There was a rhythmic knock at her apartment door and Ella quickly ran to answer it. She opened the door and beamed at Nate as he patiently waited. He looked her up and down for a moment and then grinned. "You look gorgeous. Not that that isn't always the case."

Ella rolled her eyes. "You've got me, Nate. Stop with the flattery."

"It's not flattery if it's true."

Ella chuckled and pulled him inside. "Please stop hanging out with Shane so much. I don't want you to turn smooth and charming. I like grumpy, awkward, and slightly creepy Nate."

"Creepy? I'm not creepy," Nate protested.

"Nate, just before we started dating what did you do?"

He cleared his throat and blushed. "I stole your shampoo."

"And why did you steal my shampoo?"

"Because it smelled like you and it was nowhere near as creepy as randomly sniffing you every time we hung out," Nate explained. "It was an attempt to prevent me being creepy."

"Yes, well, it didn't work," Ella said with a laugh. "You're lucky that I found it completely adorable or else I would have called the cops."

"I'm sorry," Nate said with a sheepish grin. "It's a family trait. We're all weird and obsessive."

"Yes, I can tell by the way Jason knows Caitlyn's beauty regimen by heart. Seriously, he knows exactly what products she uses and why she uses them. Guys don't normally pay attention to those things," Ella said with a chuckle. "You Gray men are just too passionate for your own sanity and it's wonderful."

"That's one way of looking at it," Nate said with a soft smile. "So, has the parade started yet?"

"The Today show is still on. I've got the TV on mute while it wraps up," Ella said as she sniffled and cleared the remaining gunk out of her throat.

Nate's brow furrowed in concern and he seemed to notice the pink tint to her nose underneath the concealer and foundation and the watery state of her eyes. "Ella, are you feeling okay?"

She grabbed a tissue and tried to discretely wipe her nose. "I'm fine. Just a little sniffle."

"A _little_ sniffle?" Nate asked skeptically as he spotted the tumbler of orange juice she'd been carrying around. "Then why are you sucking down orange juice like the world's supply of oranges is endangered?"

"That's ridiculous, if the world's supply of oranges was endangered I'd be stock piling orange juice not 'sucking it down'," Ella said dismissively as she pulled out the ingredients she would need for the dessert she wanted to make.

"Ella," Nate said with small grin and a meaningful gaze. "That wasn't exactly the point."

"I'm fine, Nate," Ella said with a huff. "I just caught a small cold at some point yesterday. That's all."

"If it were a small cold," Nate said knowingly. "You would have told me about it without me having to ask."

"Really, Nate, don't worry about it," Ella told him. "As long as I stay medicated I'll have no problems."

Nate sighed and quirked a brow at her as he watched her gather the necessary tools for baking. She bent down to dig a cake pan out of a low cabinet and when she stood back up she stumbled and grabbed the counter for support. Nate immediately walked over to her and placed a hand on the small of her back to steady her and spoke up sternly, "Ella, you need to sit down."

"No, I don't. I'm fine," Ella said as she glared at him. "I have a dessert to make, Nathaniel. I cannot show up to your parents empty handed."

"I don't know if you should show up to my parents at all if you're lightheaded," Nate said bluntly.

"No! I have to go! We're supposed to tell them we're engaged today! I can't not be there!" Ella said frantically.

"I'm a little more concerned about your health, Eleanor," Nate told her as he gently placed a hand under her arm and led her away from the kitchen. He set her down on the couch and then went to her hall closet to retrieve a blanket and tucked it in around her. "How about some tea?"

"I don't want tea," Ella said with a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Even if it had honey and cinnamon in it?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked tempted but answered. "No, tea is for people who are sick. I am not sick."

She reached for another tissue and Nate reached for the TV remote. The parade had started so he unmuted the television and handed Ella the remote. "Watch the parade while I make you some tea and make this dessert. What am I making?"

Ella stood up quickly and Nate bit back a groan as she stumbled yet again. "Nate, I can make it. I'm perfectly able—"

"Ella, I love you, but shut up and _sit down_. You're stuffy and lightheaded and you need to _rest_," Nate said as he pointed to the couch and gave her a reprimanding look. "Now, I'm making you some tea. What kind would you like?"

Ella pouted again but sat back down and turned away from him. "Chai."

"Are you seriously mad at me, right now?" Nate asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Yes! The only reason I got up this morning was so we could go see your family _for Thanksgiving_. The first one we've really spent together and tell them we're engaged. I'm ready to start telling people, Nathaniel. I'm getting impatient," Ella said in a frustrated voice.

"Ella," Nate said softly. "We'll tell them. We're not putting that off. We just may not get to tell them in person. It's not a good idea for you to be around so many people right now. You need to stay here, have some soup, some tea, some orange juice, and some _rest_. We'll give them a call and we'll tell them, but I think it's best if we stay here. And besides, it's not so bad. We'll be together," Nate said with a wink.

"We?" Ella asked worriedly. "You're staying?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Nate," Ella said. "Don't miss your family's Thanksgiving because of _me_. I'll feel terrible if you stay here. I'll stay, I will, and I can take care of myself. You should go be with your family."

"Ella, Ella, Ella," Nate said with a soft amused grin. "When are you going to get it?"

"Get what?"

"You _are_ my family. I thought you would have figured that out by now."

Ella blushed relaxed against the couch. "Oh God, fine. I'll do whatever you think is best. You kill me, Nate. You say things that just…dear God, I _love_ you."

"Love you too," Nate said as he kissed her forehead softly. "In sickness and in health, Ells. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," Ella said softly as she closed her eyes and leaned into him.


End file.
